


Letters from nowhere

by Milana16



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gen, Long Distance Relationships, M/M, kind of, letter format, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16
Summary: When you internship in the middle of Africa, you learn to deal with what you have. Including dealing with lack of ways to directly contact your stuntman boyfriend in Japan.
Relationships: Kikumaru Eiji/Ooishi Shuuichirou
Kudos: 9





	Letters from nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Let's start a New Year with posting of a work that was literally ready save for few cosmetic changes since forever...doubles as late Eiji's Birthday and Christmas present (I hope?).  
> Enjoy dumb boys (well, now adults) in love across continents!

“Dear Eiji,

I’m sending you the letter, as it is impossible to get internet connection here, never mind my phone’s battery falling flat without the recharge.

Still, it’s a beautiful place - I wish you were here with me, you’d fall in love with all those climbing places, and I think you’d find a lot of people loving them as well. You might have problems with washing, though; the water supplies are rather thin.

I’m helping few older, more experienced doctors, and I believe it does help me develop my skills; did you know how many usages an ordinary bandage can have? Over eight, aside of usual wound treating, but knowing your curiosity you’ve already found half of them. I’m not telling the rest as to avoid spoiling your fun.

They have a very old tv in base, which we use to keep children entertained; you wouldn’t believe how popular your first film, or rather, you, got here- I can’t pass a group of boys without hearing your lines from it!

I hope you’re not pouting somewhere in the corner and making everyone worried sick over you, or if you do, this letter will help you get over it- once you’ll get it, only two months of this internship will be left, so stop whining and smile; this is and should remain your natural state. I miss you, too, but it’s not like I’ll stay here forever.

I love you, no matter where I am, ok?

Oishi”

“Dear Eiji,

As always, your ideas are both wonderful and ridiculous. That signed papers you’ve sent to the base are treated like some artifacts given by God. Well, I shouldn’t be this surprised. Children are in love with that new film as wel l(not that I am not); that’s a pity the equipment manages only an hour and half of proper work, before the screen gets all fuzzy and we must turn it off as not to hurt our eyes- I could watch you all day… We! I meant we could! Really!

From the news (that will get old by the time they reach you) We may get a computer set up at the base, so I may get to sent you mails, which would definitely shorten the time our letters get to each other, don’t you think it will be great?

Oh, and the camera Fuji gave me seems to manage well in this climate, it means I’ll be able to sent you photos once computer gets set up. Mali, the oldest boy that comes to us, made me promise to sent you photos of them all, so you’ll get to see all your fans from Africa. Wait for it, and don’t make your manager desperate, like you did to the other one, ok? I swear, this one internship won’t be prolonged like the previous one!

…And even if it gets, I’ll find a way to get back to you. Promise.

Love.

Oishi”

To:KEijiOmelette

From: FangEgg

Eiji, you’re insane. Also, breaking into my email just to change its’ name wasn’t a nice move, you know? Not to mention illegal. Don’t let any lawyers of your agency catch you doing that. Not that you’ll need to, I guess I deserved it. Or at least, should have seen coming.

We’ve got a small breakout of colds (somehow), but the kids made me take million of photos before that, I’m sending them in attachments, make sure to look at them- some of them took a loooong time, you’ll know once you see them.

I cannot hoggle the computer to myself, which is too bad, but others also have families they’re missing. At least they were fine with me installing Japanese. Can you imagine reading emails from me, all in English? Maybe we should’ve done that in high school for practice www

Anyway, gotta wrap up for now, Even if Smith-sensei can’t read a word of what I’m writing right now, he’s staring from behind my back and it’s really unnerving.

Did my letter reach you, or were the setup quicker than the post?

Love,

Oishi

To: KEijiOmelette

From: EggoIshi

Eiji,

No I’m not signing myself as fanged egg, even for you.

Mali says he’ll do a better cartwheel next time we take photos. I told him not to, he’s still got fever.

You’d better not try that too, understood? I’m not there to carry you home like that last time.

I wish I was.

Oishi

To: KEijiOmelette

From: SOishi

Eiji,

THANK YOU for leaving my mail alone, PLEASE don’t do that to anyone else, I really don’t want to sign my official correspondence with cacti once you unnerve Fuji again.

Anyway, expect a parcel! Kids all helped with putting it together, so most of it is for you (and in very bad English, as I hear from Smith-sensei - though it’s still probably better than what we were in high school, ne).

Thanks for that last stunt, but won’t your agency be mad at you sending materials even to the end of the world like here? Not that I think anybody would be able to afford any of your bromides here, unfortunately. We’re barely managing to keep children fed properly, and we have support from the outside, you know!

I hope it won’t be a problem. Mala, the boy I wrote about to you, has a twin sister that his mother kept hidden away so that they wouldn’t kill all three of them, we took both of them. There’s a family in New York that wants to take them and their mother over there, and I actually think both of them can make a good stuntmen - your movies’ influence, obviously. Mala apparently told his sister absolutely everything, so they ended up training together. Any pro tips on helping them? And pro tips from your mom on how to keep an eye on multiple hyperactive children, please...

I love you, my internship ends soon too. I’ll miss the sun of Africa, but I have my sun waiting for me in Japan, right?

Don’t write I’m sappy, I know I am.

I miss you,

Oishi

To: KeijiOmlette

From: SOishi

Eiji,

Not only in sap, although that probably translates best in text. Other doctors’ say I visibly droop until I get an answer from you though, if that’s what you wanted to hear.

Probably not, huh.

A-nyway, to change the mood, those tips are amazing, I’ll make sure to translate them and leave them for the next group so that the children can continue to train even when I’m back in Japan.

You might have just created future Hollywood talents, you know. And you didn’t even leave Japan, I’m jealous!

Actually, I’m more proud than anything. You’re amazing, ne, Eiji.

Your mom is also amazing, and although I do appreciate compliment, I don’t know what „I know best” about taming hyperactive children. Unless she was talking about the kids in the tennis club? But, it’s not like I can send anyone running laps here, besides that was Tezuka’s job...

Speaking of which, you did record the matches, right? I know, I know, I’ll have few days in the operation base in Europe with wi-fi so I could look up streams, but...

I really want to fill the papers and come back to you, you know.

You were right as always, it’s unbearable.

Oishi

To: Eiji

From: Oishi

‘In Europe now. Choose chocolate you like.’

[attached photo]

(sent at 13:00)

To: Eiji

From: Oishi

‘Don’t overdo it, okay? Only a lil bit more.’

(sent at 23:59)

[Incoming call from: Eiji]

To: Eiji

From: Oishi

‘My flight’s delayed. Don’t worry.’

(sent at 17:00)

To Eiji

From: Oishi

‘Yeah, I hate it too.’

(sent at 17:02 p.m.)

To Eiji

From: Oishi

‘Shouldn’t you be asleep?’

(sent at 17:05)

To Eiji

From: Oishi

‘Eiji, please. Timezones don’t work like that WWW’

(sent at 17:07)

To Eiji

From: Oishi

‘I promise I'll send a message once we start boarding, so go to sleep.’

(sent at 17:09)

To Eiji

From: Oishi

‘I love you, Ei. Sweet dreams.’

(sent at 17:10)

To Eiji

From: Oishi

‘We’re allowed to board now. I’ll get partial refund, we can go ice cream once I get it. See you on the other side’

(sent at 23:07)

To Eiji

From: Oishi

‘In Japan now. ‘s cold.’

(sent at 17:53)

To Eiji

From: Oishi

‘Problems at customs. Eiji? If you wait for me, don’t. I have key, remember? Love you.’

(sent at 18:10)

To Eiji

From: Oishi

‘Hey, now I’m kinda scared. What happened, Eiji?’

(sent at 18:15)

To Eiji

From: Oishi

‘Heyyyyyy.’

(sent at 18:17)

To Eiji

From: Oishi

‘Don’t sulk please.’

(sent at 18:17)

To Eiji

From: Oishi

‘I love you?’

(sent at 18:17)

To Eiji

From: Oishi

‘I have chocolate.’

(sent at 18:18)

To Eiji

From: Oishi

‘You’ll get sick if you eat it all alone, share with me a bit www’

(sent at 18:19)

To Eiji

From: Oishi

‘Didn’t eat it before. Wanted to try it with you for the first time.’

(sent at 18:21)

To Eiji

From: Oishi

‘I didn’t buy sap though?’

(sent at 18:22)

To Eiji

From: Oishi

‘Kidding, kidding. The situation’s cleared up, but now I need to wait for the next shinkansen...which is in the morning.’

(sent at 18:27)

To Eiji

From: Oishi

‘I won’t oversleep! Promise. See you tomorrow? Unless you have shoot.’

(sent at 18:31)

To Eiji

From: Oishi

‘What do you mean haven’t had them in a while?’

(sent at 18:31)

To Eiji

From: Oishi

‘Oi. Eiji.’

(sent at 18:33)

[Calling now: Eiji]

To:Eiji

From: Oishi

“Dear Eiji,

you know I love you whenever and wherever I am, right. It is and always will be true, that’s why… can you open the door? It’s quite cold outside.”

(sent at 10:12)

Doctor Oishi Shuuichiro snapped his phone shut with a satisfied smile, while rest of the people waiting in front of the door watched him dubiously. They were trying to get redhead out of the house for the past week, how was short message on the phone going to change anything? For the beginning, there was no assurance Kikumaru will get it right-

Thundering footsteps were hearable from behind the doors, halting for a second, only to be replaced by the sound of the key turning in its place. While everyone else stared dumbfounded, doctor smiled warmly, and moved closer to the door, only to be pushed back with the full force of redheaded glomp. Eiji had messy hair and rather casual if not a little rumpled clothes on, but he still held his power.

‘You have the keys, you idiot!’ was redhead’s voice hoarse or wet? Manager Tanaka never would have thought he would have problems with differentiating those two.

‘Yes, but it wouldn’t be the same. I’m back.’ Answered doctor, and only then did Tanaka analyze the meaning of his charge’s exclamation. His mind went blank, however at the next scene that played in front of his eyes.

‘Un. Welcome home.’ Eiji answered and rose from his cuddling spot on Oishi’s chest to make their lips connect, stunning pretty much anyone watching. He retreated after a moment, with a contented sigh leaning his head on the shoulder of minimally taller man; only then did he blink at the others on his doorstep, but didn’t move from his position.

‘Nya? What is everyone doing here?’

‘Well, freezing to hell would be the best answer now.’ Said Momo, seemingly recovering from the shock the quickest of them all. ‘It’s not nice to treat your friends like that, not at all, senpai!’

‘Well, you didn’t-‘ started Eiji, but was suddenly cut off by his by now obvious boyfriend.

‘Ah, Eiji, get back home, you’ll catch a cold in those thin clothes!’ came Oishi’s fretful voice. ‘Come on in everyone, We all should fit in, and we owe you at least a cup of a tea after all that wait!’

‘Won’t we be interrupting the reunion of two lovebirds, though?’ asked Fuji with a sweetest smile, and a finger on his camera’s shutter. Two partners simultaneously blushed, as if only now understanding what they had actually done. Perfect photo for the wedding album’s first page, if Fuji had any saying in that.

‘Well…’

‘It’s not…’

‘It is, but not like…’

‘Ah, Eiji, I was serious when I said…’

‘Buuut-!’

‘Can you two speak full sentences? Most of us aren’t channeled to your brains.’ Taka-san was still his gentle self, though through the years of close friendship (?) with Fuji, he redirected it into a slight teasing, able to save his targets from, well, bigger teasing.

‘We meant…’

‘…it isn’t what it looks like…’

‘…even if it is…’

‘…but not like everyone were going to think about it…’

‘…and Eiji get to the apartment now, or at least wear jacket!’ finished Oishi, making redhead pout, but Tanaka knew this one; it was an easy grimace, which dispel was soon to follow if person knew Eiji, or Eiji liked the person, and he _obviously liked_ the doctor. He coughed, and all eyes at once turned to him, his charge’s expression changing to one of the ‘oh crap’ collection.

‘I just need to know one thing. Are all those _visits_ and _check-ups_ …ended in something else? Because if so…’

Few chokes and groans followed his exclamation, while his charge returned to pouting (upset pout collection).

‘I didn’t need that picture in my head.’ Murmured Momoshiro, but was mostly ignored as Eiji answered his manager’s question.

‘Oishi doesn’t let me seduce him in his work office or is off to help the world be a better place, so he’s got no time for that something else you’ve mentioned most of the time, and it sucks, nya.’

‘Eiji!’ doctor was close to being purple from embarrassment, and swallowed hard when redhead looked at him. ‘Please control your language. And wear something warmer.’

When redhead didn’t make any movements to get to the house, be it for something warm or for the warmth of the house itself, doctor sighed and shrugged off his own jacket, wrapping it around stuntman’s body before he could even protest.

‘But-!’

‘I have higher resistance to extreme temperatures, and you can’t afford to be ill on the set, can you?’ blackhead smiled softly, and redhead’s eyes went wide, before he leaned on the blackhead.

‘Get to the house. It’s too cold, even for you.’

Half of the former regulars stifled a snigger; wasn’t that what doctor was trying to get redhead to do? Eiji looked at them.

‘You too, as he won’t listen to me only, and is probably worried sick about not making you mad at me for keeping you at the door for period of time. I think we still have cookies, nya.’

‘I’ll pass, I have to-‘ started Tanaka, but suddenly he found himself pushed inside small apartament. Tall brunet smiled at him.

‘You may want to see that to relieve your worries regarding Eiji. You’re his manager, right?’

He was about to ask what was ‘that’, but it was much easier to see than he thought.

Kikumaru and Oishi managed to clean apartment enough to let in all people, and were now orbiting around each other in preparations of tea and snacks. Tanaka rubbed his eyes, but it didn’t change what he had seen.

Kikumaru Eiji, the stuntmen world’s “walking trouble” managed to work in a small space of the apartment kitchen, not getting in the way of the other man, who for his share, seemed more at ease with redhead’s body shifting just in front of him, or stretching out in a way Tanaka knew redhead could manage, but always left him and other people slack-jawed anyway. He seemed completely at ease with having redhead stretch over him in his approach for another cup, and his movements, no matter how simple the tea-brewing was, seemed like the two didn’t even thought about matching other’s movements-instead, they just were like one person…

‘Back in middle school, we dubbed them the Golden Pair.’ tall brunet informed him silently, as the loud blackhead picked a fight with Inui’s stuntman, only to be broken up by the still synchronised combi. ‘Back then they didn’t show the signs of deepening the connection in periods of separation though.’

‘Has this been going on for that long?’ Tanaka said in a shaking voice. He took pride in knowing his charges better than any other manager in their business, so this big part of cheerful extrovertic redhead missing from his portfolio on him...

‘They muddled up the crush and the bestest of friends part, so it’s hard to specify certain periods, but they were the most popular betting topic already back in the third year, if that helps.’ Fuji piped in, sneaking another photo of blackhead casually turning to ask question to the stuntman basically hanging from him in his quest for the plates. The answer seemed short and incoherent to Tanaka, but the doctor just nodded with a smile.

Well, if he had over eleven years to master Kikumaru language... and Tanaka thought HE was good.

Speaking of which... three fourth of the people he was surrounded with seemed to know each other, and, more importantly, know the pair was, well, a pair. Fuji was an obvious shot, their friendship with his regular model went way beyond workplace, but... how in the hell opposing office’s manager and stuntmen did too. And... were those two in the corner TEZUKA and ECHIZEN? Mid-season? How in the world.

‘Well, I guess Eiji unconciously caused us to get a reunion even before the date.’ brunet - Kawamura restaurant successor??? - said.

Tanaka’s charge emerged holding much more than normal person should be able to carry at once, grining. Oishi-sensei emerged behind him with normal amount of food in his hands and one eye always set on Kikumaru. Now that it was pointed out to him, he wondered how he had missed it before. They were so _obvious_. Even not counting the depression syndrome signs leaving Kikumaru’s behavior completely the second the doctor returned.

‘See? I still have sixth sense!’

‘Use it to save peanuts then.’

‘Nya!’ Eiji twisted his arm for _at least_ 360 degrees here, stopping snacks from spilling. ‘Nice call!’

‘Nice save. You didn’t dislocate anything?’

‘I know I’m not a teen anymore, but I’m not _that_ old, Oishi.’

‘Yes, yes, you’ll never be old.’

‘Not for you, at least.’ Eiji sticked his tongue out at Oishi, before setting peanuts in front of his manager. Before apparently noticing him there, shrieking, and jumping behind Fuji. Really. Tanaka carefully tried to pick a peanut, but no, they weren’t glued together and it appeared that yes, his charge posses a superpower. At least when near his personal doctor? Trainer? How did they even manage to escalate it while maintaining professional relationship?

‘Oishi is around 70% of Eiji’s self-control, but Eiji is 75% of Oishi’s stress control unit, so you could call that a symbiosis.’ Fuji said, absentmindedly patting stuntman’s hand, while apparently reading said stuntman’s manager’s mind.

‘Sorry, what?’

‘What?’

‘They resynchroed already, I see...ii data.’ Inui muttered from beside Kawamura and Tanaka’s places before scribbling something down in the notepad.

‘Ignore him, please.’ Inui’s own charge sighed gruffily. ‘He still tries to work them out.’

‘Oh.’ Managed Tanaka, trying to relocate his charge. Currently hanging from its’ doctor. What he was needed for there anyway?

‘You wanted to make sure this kind of development wouldn’t harm Eiji or his career, right?’ Kawamura asked silently beside him. Tanaka looked back at his neighbour. ‘But don’t worry, Oishi’d rather cut off his own arm than let Eiji get hurt.’

‘Even though Kikumaru was going through the slump just now, mostly because he wasn’t there?’

‘Well... they try to be independent people.’ Kawamura smiles sheepishily. ‘Accent on „try”. And Eiji doesn’t want to hold Oishi back just as much as Oishi wants to protect Eiji. It’s super complicated, but they had eleven years to make it work out, and plan to have rest of their lives to polish it somehow. Bumps like this are unavoidable, right?’

Tanaka looked back to the table. With ten people the small apartament looked crowded, but that didn’t stop anybody from sitting comfortably. It would be possible also without Eiji curling into side of the only tanned blackhead, but it didn’t seem to occur to anyone to complain about that, doctor the least, judging by the arm around redhead.

‘Yeah.’ he answered his neighbour’s question. Bumps were unavoidable, yes, but this one seemed to already be smoothed out.

Eiji caught his eyes and smiled with mix of challenge and sheepisness, and Tanaka decided he can already see the positives of this development, if you could call a relationship going eleven years into past that.

You can’t cause a scandal by getting in the relationship when you were in one even before getting into the industry right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> For those who don't know (probably no one), Oishi sprinkles multiple wwww's here and there as it's a Japanese version of lol, and probably the only internet slang this man knows xD
> 
> Let's pretend for the sake of this fic that the last Shinkansen from Osaka to Tokyo doesn't leave well past 8 p.m and that there's no such thing as night buses that you can take to get to Tokyo overnight (that are much cheaper than shinkansen btw) ^^'. I think I got the flight time more or less right, tho (It takes 19 hours[!] to get to Japan from central Europe, partly because of a 6 hour transfer period in Amsterdam, but y'know).  
> Anyway, they're back together, and I felt like this was a good place to finish it, so...hope you enjoyed?


End file.
